El soltero de oro
by bars-9
Summary: One Shot: Edward Cullen es el soltero de oro de la ciudad y quiere celebrar su cumpleaños por todo lo alto. Bella Swan se dedica a organizar fiestas y prefiere que le arranquen las uñas antes que trabajar para semejante cretino. HLC2.


_**Hateful Lemonade Contest 2**_

_**Título:**__ El imbécil de oro  
><em>_**Penname: **__bars-9  
><em>_**Summary:**__ Edward Cullen es el soltero de oro de la ciudad y quiere celebrar su cumpleaños por todo lo alto. Bella Swan se dedica a organizar fiestas y prefiere que le arranquen las uñas antes que tener que ponerse a las órdenes de semejante imbécil. HLC2.  
><em>_**Pareja:**__ EdwardxBella  
><em>_**Número de palabras:**__ 12.922_

**Nota de la autora:** una pequeña advertencia antes de empezar. El OS es bastante interminable y contiene escenas no aptas para todo el mundo. Si eres mayor, procede con precaución; si eres menor, directamente no procedas.

_Disclaimer: no soy Meyer, por lo que ni los personajes ni el universo Twlight son míos._

* * *

><p><strong>EL IMBÉCIL DE ORO<strong>

_Te quiero en cinco minutos en mi despacho._

Releí el mensaje de mi jefe por tercera vez. Hacía cinco minutos que tendría que haberme presentado en su ostentoso despacho y otros veinte desde que debería estar en mi puesto de trabajo. El tono de sus palabras era apremiante, pero por lo visto ni siquiera su orden urgente era un antídoto eficaz para mi impuntualidad congénita.

Devolví el teléfono al interior de mi bolso y aparté con un codazo a una pareja demasiado acaramelada que parecía pensar que toda la calle era de su propiedad. Apreté el ritmo de mis pasos, que se habían convertido casi en zancadas, hasta alcanzar las grandes puertas que daban la bienvenida a la sede de la empresa para la que trabajaba desde hacía cinco años.

_Revamp your party_. Un nombre ridículo para la empresa más prestigiosa de todo Chicago dedicada a organizar eventos. "Hacemos realidad los sueños de nuestros clientes", solían decir pomposamente desde la dirección. Sonaba bien, pero yo prefería quedarme con una definición de nuestro trabajo más aséptica y realista. Éramos criados. Bien remunerados, pero criados al fin y al cabo. Nos limitábamos a llevar a la práctica las órdenes y peticiones, en la mayoría de los casos absurdas e imposibles, de nuestros exigentes clientes para organizar la fiesta de sus sueños.

Mi teléfono volvió a pitar justo en el momento en el que logré colarme en el ascensor, segundos antes de que sus puertas se cerraran. Eran poco más de las diez de la de la mañana y los pasillos de la sede de la empresa eran un continuo ir y venir de publicistas, empleados, mensajeros desubicados y clientes demasiado exigentes. Me aposté firmemente entre un joven trajeado y un mensajero que portaba un pesado paquete, antes de rescatar mi móvil de las profundidades de mi bolso. El nombre de mi jefe y unas cuantas palabras brillaban con insistencia desde la pantalla.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza y puse los ojos en blanco. Opté por no responder, aunque eso fuera un peligro potencial. Aro, impaciente, nunca era una buena compañía.

―¡Llegas tarde! ―gritó una voz en cuanto las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse al alcanzar el cuarto piso.

En el amplio pasillo, mucho más silencioso que el abarrotado vestíbulo, mi jefe me esperaba con un periódico en la mano. Había entrecerrado ligeramente los ojos y me observaba con una mirada dura. Me encaminé hacia él con movimientos cautelosos. Mi impuntualidad era algo conocido por los dos, pero le molestaba tanto como el primer día. Calculé mis posibilidades y decidí comportarme con fingida naturalidad, como si mis diez minutos de retraso no existieran.

―Buenos días, Aro ―saludé.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en devolverme el saludo. En lugar de eso, se limitó a plantarme el periódico delante de mis narices. En la portada, las letras negras arrojaban un titular: "Edward Cullen, nombrado socio del prestigioso despacho Cullen & Hale".

Enarqué una ceja, sin tener ni idea de qué iba todo aquello.

―¿Le conoces? ―quiso saber Aro.

―¿Que si le conozco? Es Edward Cullen ―respondí, como si el nombre fuera suficiente explicación.

―Sé quien es ―replicó Aro con impaciencia―. Lo que quiero saber es qué conoces sobre él.

―Supongo que lo mismo que el resto de la gente de Chicago que lee el periódico y se encuentra todos los días con su careto ―dije, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia―. Que trabaja en un despacho enchufado por su padre, que es un tío sin escrúpulos y que se ha tirado a la mitad de la población femenina de la ciudad.

Aro me observó en silencio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Estupendo ―murmuró al cabo de unos segundos―. Me alegra saber que estás tan bien informada porque a partir de hoy, Isabella, además de un enchufado, un tipo sin escrúpulos y un mujeriego, Edward Cullen es nuestro nuevo cliente. _Tu_ nuevo cliente ―puntualizó, señalándome con el dedo.

―¿Qué…? ―comencé.

Pero Aro no me permitió formular mi pregunta. Señaló con la cabeza hacia su despacho y supe que, de momento, no habría más explicaciones.

Sin mediar más palabra, me encaminé hacia las puertas de madera caoba que aguardaban al final del pasillo, aún con el periódico en la mano y con un extraño nudo en el estómago, como si mi cuerpo me estuviera avisando de que lo que me esperaba en el despacho de Aro no me iba a gustar en absoluto. Era una sensación irracional, por lo que caminé con más firmeza hacia el despacho de mi jefe. Sin embargo, en cuanto puse un pie sobre la alfombra que cubría el suelo y vislumbré al hombre que se encontraba dentro, supe que aquella intuición estaba a punto de convertirse en una realidad.

Desde el otro lado del despacho, Edward Cullen me observaba. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, a pesar de que hasta aquel momento, no tenía el placer de conocerle en persona. Pero todo el mundo en aquella ciudad había oído nombrar, al menos en una ocasión, a Edward Cullen. Abogado prestigioso, su nombre era habitual en las secciones de economía, pero su imagen aparecía día sí y día también en las páginas de sociedad, acompañado en cada ocasión por una mujer diferente.

―¿Es ella? ―preguntó Edward Cullen de forma cortante, apartando sus ojos de mí para fijarlos sobre Aro. Su voz era firme, profunda y demandante, con una nota de impaciencia, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a esperar.

No me di la vuelta para comprobar cómo mi jefe asentía. En lugar de eso, me conformé con observar a Edward Cullen de la forma más discreta posible. Había visto su imagen en los periódicos más veces de las que podría recordar, pero las fotografías en blanco y negro no le hacían justicia en absoluto. La página del periódico que todavía tenía entre mis manos no reflejaba su altura, su complexión atlética y su mata de pelo ingobernable, de un extraño tono, entre castaño y rojizo. Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de adivinar algo más allá de su expresión adusta y altiva, su impecable traje de firma y sus zapatos italianos. Él me devolvió la mirada y, por algún motivo irracional, tuve que apartar mis ojos. No. Desde luego, las imágenes de los periódicos tampoco reproducían esa extraña sensación de incomodidad que hacía sentir en su presencia.

Apenas hacía unos segundos que le conocía, tan solo le había escuchado pronunciar un par de palabras y ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba su encargo, pero ya tenía algo claro. Edward Cullen no me gustaba.

―Es Isabella Swan, la persona de la que te hablé ―intervino Aro, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había caído sobre los tres.

Me encaré hacia mi jefe, que ya se había sentado en su butaca detrás del escritorio y nos observaba con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

―Isabella ―habló de nuevo―, Edward Cullen ha requerido nuestros servicios para preparar un evento muy especial. Quiere celebrar su treinta aniversario y quiere organizarlo con los mejores.

Casi pude ver como el pecho de Aro se henchía de orgullo al pronunciar las dos últimas palabras, por lo que tuve que esforzarme en reprimir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. La sensación de malestar que me había invadido desde que mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward Cullen se desvaneció de una forma tan repentina como había aparecido. Oír hablar de eventos y de organización ―de mi día a día― me hizo sentir como si recuperara el control de la situación. Me aproveché de aquello, por lo que esbocé una media sonrisa burlona y, observando a Edward Cullen de reojo, pregunté:

―¿Un cumpleaños? ¿Con piñata incluida?

Aro carraspeó ruidosamente y su rostro adquirió inmediatamente un tono blanquecino.

―No se lo tengas en cuenta, Edward ―me disculpó mi jefe, utilizando ese tono falsamente afectado con el que trataba de camelarse a los clientes importantes―. Isabella es nuestra empleada más competente.

Edward Cullen volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre los míos. Hasta entonces tan solo había reparado en sus ademanes altivos, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de lo penetrante de su mirada. Era como si sus ojos verdes me hubieran apuntalado al suelo, y me sentía incapaz de moverme ni un solo centímetro. La incomodidad regresó de nuevo y, mentalmente, añadí aquella sensación de malestar a mi creciente e irracional lista de motivos por los que detestar a Edward Cullen.

―¿Cómo de competente? ―inquirió él.

―Edward ―comenzó Aro―, nos has pedido lo mejor y eso es exactamente lo que te vamos a dar. Isabella lleva cinco años en nuestra empresa y ha demostrado ser perfectamente capaz de organizar grandes eventos con la mayor diligencia. Es metódica, responsable y solo acepta un trabajo bien hecho. Además es extremadamente directa; algunos clientes lo encuentran incómodo, pero creo que tú lo apreciarás. No se andará con rodeos ni con eufemismos.

―También soy alérgica a los pijos triunfadores.

No pude evitarlo. Tras el discurso con el que Aro pretendía venderme, tuve que hacerme oír. A mí y a mi particular punto de vista sobre mi nuevo cliente. De lo contrario, corría el riesgo de que Edward Cullen se llevara la falsa impresión de que trabajar conmigo iba a ser fácil.

Él me observó en completo silencio, con la cabeza ladeada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Excelente ―sentenció finalmente―. Me la quedo.

Enarqué una ceja. _¿Me la quedo?_ ¿Aquello qué era, un mercadillo en día de fiesta? Porque esos dos parecían estar regateando por mí.

Me di la vuelta hacia Aro, pero antes incluso de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar por su falta de tacto, él me silenció con una mirada.

―Será dentro de una semana ―continuó dándome detalles mi jefe―. Sé que siete días es un plazo mucho más breve de lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero tendrás que hacerlo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Edward Cullen volvió a hablar.

―Ésta es mi tarjeta ―dijo, ofreciéndome una pequeña cartulina rectangular―. Te quiero disponible las veinticuatro horas del día. Si te llamo y quiero que apuntes alguna petición, lo harás. Si quiero que algo esté hecho en cinco minutos, estará hecho en cinco minutos. Todo lo que exija, lo conseguirás, por imposible que sea. Y nunca, bajo ningún concepto, acepto un 'no' por respuesta, ¿comprendido?

No necesité nada más. Su comportamiento altivo y el tono duro de sus palabras ya eran suficientes. Pero esa actitud, ese tufillo a el-mundo-solo-existe-para-complacerme que desprendían su traje de firma y sus movimientos firmes, fueron la prueba definitiva.

Era oficial. Edward Cullen ya se había hecho un hueco en mi lista de personajes odiosos.

* * *

><p><em>Día uno. Instintos homicidas<em>

―¿Edward Cullen? ¿Edward-todas-las-mujeres-pierden-su-ropa-interior-por-mí-Cullen? ¿De los Cullen de Cullen & Hale?

Lancé un suspiro exasperado en absoluto disimulado. En la pequeña cafetería de la tercera planta, Alice Brandon daba vueltas a mi alrededor, demasiado consternada por la noticia como para quedarse quieta durante cinco puñeteros segundos.

―Sí, Alice ―repetí por enésima vez, haciendo acopio de la paciencia que no tenía―. Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle Cullen. De los Cullen de toda la vida. De los Cullen, dueños de Cullen & Hale. El mismo tipo sin escrúpulos sobre el que circulan todo tipo de leyendas. Y el mismo que quiere celebrar su cumpleaños por todo lo alto, con una fiesta al estilo 'mis súper dulces treinta'.

A mi derecha, Angela Webber soltó una sonora carcajada.

―Ególatras ―murmuró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro―. Cumplen años y lo único que quieren es restregarle al resto del mundo lo exitosos y ricos que son.

Me encogí de hombros antes de darle un largo trago a mi café. Estaba exhausta y apenas había dormido. Todo gracias a Edward Cullen y su capricho de conseguir la cubertería para la fiesta a las dos de la mañana. Ni siquiera me había permitido colgarle el teléfono, regresar a mi acogedora cama y aguardar a que se hiciera de día para cumplir con su petición. No. Edward Cullen quería doscientos tenedores de plata y los quería a las dos de la mañana.

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas trabajando para él y lo único que quería era ceñir mis manos en torno a su cuello y apretar con fuerza. Con _mucha_ fuerza.

―Deberíamos dar las gracias porque existen imbéciles como Edward Cullen ―aseguré, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para desprenderme de mis pensamientos homicidas―. Gracias a ellos, nos ganamos la vida.

―No sabéis lo que decís ―censuró Alice; apostada contra la puerta y cruzada de brazos, nos observaba con un gesto crispado―. Y tú, Bella, no te haces una idea de lo que tienes entre manos. Es Edward Cullen. Si consigues organizar la fiesta que quiere, cuando quiere y exactamente cómo quiere, te habrás ganado a Aro. Y ese despacho en la cuarta planta que Jane acaba de dejar vacío, será tuyo.

Asentí con la cabeza de forma distraída. En eso Alice tenía toda la razón. Cinco años en la empresa y, a pesar de los halagos con los que Aro pretendía convencer a Edward Cullen de que yo era su mejor empleada, lo único que había conseguido hasta ese momento era un cubículo en mitad de la segunda planta, siempre abarrotada de gente, conversaciones a voz en grito y mensajeros yendo y viniendo. Cero privacidad y, por supuesto, cero prestigio. Pero ahora que Jane Smith nos había dejado plantados apenas hacía una semana y su puesto ―además de su gran despacho― había quedado vacante, sabía que aquel encargo era la llave de mi éxito.

Lástima que Edward Cullen no estuviera dispuesto a ponerme las cosas fáciles.

―Eso es lo único que logra mantener mi cordura, Alice.

―¿Tan malo es? ―quiso saber Angela.

―Peor ―aseguré de forma sombría―. Es exigente, maniático y altivo. Tiene un montón de ideas y peticiones que pretende que apunte y cumpla inmediatamente. Creo que vive en un mundo paralelo o que no conoce de la existencia de los relojes, porque para él llamarte a las dos de la mañana, exigiendo que consigas doscientos tenedores de plata y otras doscientas copas de champán de cristal de bohemia, es perfectamente comprensible. Le odio y…

El pitido de mi móvil interrumpió mis palabras. No fue necesario que comprobara de quién se trataba.

―… y no me deja ni un segundo de respiro ―completé.

Me despedí de Alice y Angela con un suspiro resignado, antes de salir por la puerta de la cafetería. De camino a la segunda planta, le eché un vistazo a mi móvil para comprobar qué maravillosa-y-oh-ingeniosa idea para la fiesta se le habría ocurrido a Edward Cullen en aquella ocasión.

_Estoy en tu mesa. ¿Dónde coño estás?_

Puse los ojos en blanco. Qué elocuente. Además de un tirano altivo y gilipollas, Edward Cullen era tremendamente soez. Era una lástima que, tras pasar por los colegios y universidades más caras del país, aquel imbécil no fuera capaz de encadenar tres palabras seguidas sin que dos de ellas fueran malsonantes.

Le vislumbré enseguida en cuanto puse un pie en la segunda planta. Con su traje de firma y sus zapatos caros, observaba a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, con una mirada que mezclaba el desprecio con la más exasperante condescendencia, como si nada ni nadie fuera lo suficientemente bueno para él. Y, ciertamente, llamaba la atención. Porque el gilipollas era atractivo. Pero gilipollas, igualmente.

―¿Qué parte de "te quiero disponible en cualquier momento" no entiendes? ―preguntó, en cuanto me vio acercarme hacia él.

―¿Qué parte de "yo también tengo vida" no entiendes tú? ―repliqué inmediatamente.

Me maldije para mis adentros. Yo no era así. Yo no era así en absoluto. No era maleducada y, desde luego, nunca me dirigía a mis clientes de aquella manera. Al fin y al cabo, yo estaba para cumplir sus órdenes. Pero Edward Cullen no era cualquier cliente. Edward Cullen conseguía sacarme de mis casillas sin el menor esfuerzo, sin ni siquiera pretenderlo. Tan solo veinticuatro horas trabajando para él habían sido suficientes para comprobar que aquel hombre era capaz de sacar lo peor de mí.

―Insolente ―murmuró él por lo bajo, pero asegurándose de que el comentario llegara a mis oídos―. Espero que la señorita esté disponible para mí las próximas dos horas ―continuó, tiñendo de ironía sus palabras―, porque no me gustaría gastarme una pasta en tu sueldo para luego ser yo quien se encargue de todo. Hoy hay mucho por hacer. Aún tienes que alquilar el local, concertar el catering y…

―… y contratar la seguridad ―le interrumpí, exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa―. Hecho, hecho y hecho. Sé cómo organizar un evento.

Edward Cullen cerró la boca y, por primera vez desde que le conocí, no supo qué decir. Necesitó un par de segundos para reponerse de la sorpresa y recuperar su actitud altiva.

―No esperes ningún elogio por haber hecho lo que se supone que deberías hacer ―advirtió, lanzándome una mirada desdeñosa.

Correspondí su mueca desafiante, ignorando ese maldito nudo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que Edward Cullen me apuntalaba al suelo con su mirada.

―Nunca busco elogios cuando hago mi trabajo.

―¿Qué local has alquilado? ―replicó rápidamente.

Aguanté su mirada en silencio durante unas décimas de segundo antes de contestar. Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía. Quería interrogarme, conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas, con el único objetivo de encontrar el más pequeño error en mi trabajo para ridiculizarme y hacerme ver que, por muy eficiente que fuera, él siempre estaría por encima de mí.

Había encontrado más clientes como él y sabía perfectamente cómo tratar con ellos.

―La segunda planta del Four Seasons. Tal y como le sugeriste a Aro ayer ―le recordé.

Edward Cullen alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Esbocé una sonrisa de autosuficiencia para mis adentros; estaba segura de que no se esperaba _eso_.

―¿El Four Seasons? ―repitió― ¿En tan solo veinticuatro horas?

―Tengo mis contactos ―dejé caer, encogiendo los hombros con fingida indiferencia.

―¿Qué hay del catering?

― El chef de Alinea tendrá listo un menú de degustación, especialmente preparado para tu fiesta, dentro de dos días. Podrás supervisarlo y harán los cambios que desees.

―¿Y la seguridad? ―contraatacó inmediatamente, sin querer darse por vencido.

―Contratada ―aseguré―. Habrá diez guardias de seguridad en total. Dos en la entrada, otros dos en el aparcamiento y el resto estarán en la zona central, de incógnito para no incomodar a los invitados. El hotel también ha puesto a nuestra disposición su propia seguridad y las cámaras no dejarán de grabar en ningún momento para que todo, hasta el menor incidente, quede registrado.

Apoyado contra mi pequeña mesa de escritorio, Edward Cullen se cruzó de brazos, observándome con el ceño fruncido. Apenas conocía sus gestos faciales, que hasta el momento se habían limitado a un catálogo reducido de muecas de fastidio y desdén, pero podía intuir un cierto brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos y… ¿aprobación? No. Imposible. Probablemente, me lo estaba imaginando.

―Supongo que Aro no mentía al asegurar que eras eficiente.

Le observé con los ojos entornados. ¿Eficiente? En menos de un día, había logrado que el mejor hotel de la ciudad nos prestara toda una planta para celebrar su maldito cumpleaños y había convencido al restaurante más solicitado de Chicago, ese para el que había una lista de espera de meses, para que preparara en dos días un menú especial para su puñetera fiesta. ¿Eso era ser simplemente _eficiente_?

Me tragué mis palabras, sustituyéndolas con una falsa sonrisa calmada.

―Supongo ―coincidí.

―De todas formas, no has hecho más que empezar ―remarcó él, puntualizando sus palabras con una mirada desdeñosa―. Pásate por mi despacho en Cullen & Hale, mi secretaria Tanya tiene una lista con los nombres y teléfonos de contacto de los invitados. Tendrás que llamar a cada uno de ellos personalmente para confirmar su presencia.

¿Llamar por teléfono a cada uno de los invitados? ¿Eso cuándo dejó de hacerse? Ah, sí, en los años noventa, cuando se inventaron los correos electrónicos.

―¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando? ―quise saber.

―Doscientas.

¿_Doscientas_ personas? ¿Doscientas llamadas? ¿Doscientos "hola, soy la esclava de Edward Cullen y quiero invitarte a su fiesta de cumpleaños"? Tuve que agarrarme con fuerza a mi escritorio. Puede que por el repentino temblor que sentí en las piernas. O puede que para evitar lanzarme a su cuello con intenciones homicidas.

Pero Edward Cullen todavía tenía un as guardado en la manga.

―Esta tarde quiero los nombres de los invitados confirmados ―completó, antes de darse media vuelta para desaparecer y, por encima del hombro, lanzarme su último recado―. Ah, y con el tiempo que te sobre, pásate otra vez por Cullen & Hale. Necesito que lleves uno de mis trajes a la tintorería.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Me tomaba mi trabajo muy en serio y mis funciones estaban perfectamente delimitadas. Organizaba eventos. Yo lo sabía, mis clientes lo sabían y creía que Edward Cullen, a pesar de sus comentarios impertinentes y despectivos, también lo sabía. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, tenía la sensación de que aquel déspota acababa de traspasar una línea prohibida.

¿Aquel imbécil acababa de tratarme como una simple recadera? ¿Como… como su asistente personal?

* * *

><p><em>Día cuatro. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?<em>

Aquel papel tenía que estar en alguna parte. No podía ser tan difícil encontrarlo en el caos en el que mi escritorio se había convertido en los últimos días. Las carpetas se apilaban una encima de otra sin ningún orden y una capa de hojas de papel garabateadas y post-its antiguos cubría la superficie de mi mesa. Bueno. Puede que encontrar ese papel fuera una especie de misión imposible, pero tenía que estar en alguna parte.

Una lástima que Alice no estuviera por la labor de ayudarme a encontrarlo.

―¿Ni siquiera tienes quince minutos libres? ¿Y se puede saber qué coño estás buscando?

Apoyada contra mi mesa, me observaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada ceñuda.

―No, Alice. Edward Cullen no conoce el concepto "quince minutos libres" ―respondí, sin ni siquiera darme la vuelta―. Y busco el teléfono de aquellos tipos que se encargaron de la iluminación en la última fiesta que organizó Aro.

Aquellos tipos eran unos genios con la iluminación y estaba segura que a Edward le iban a gustar. Y no es que me importara si eran del agrado de Edward o no, pero me caracterizaba por hacer bien mi trabajo. Aunque apuntar aquel número de teléfono en un pedazo de papel que, cuando lo necesitara, nunca encontraría, quizás no había sido mi idea más brillante.

―¿Y qué hay de esta noche? ―contraatacó Alice, dispuesta a no darse por vencida―. Vente a mi casa, haremos sesión de chicas. Cena, una película y podrás despellejar a Edward Cullen todo lo que quieras.

Esbocé una media sonrisa mientras seguía revolviendo entre las pilas de papeles.

―Suena tentador, pero imposible ―aseguré―. Edward Cullen tampoco entiende de noches libres y… ¡lo encontré!

Aferré aquel maldito papel en mi mano, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. A mi lado, Alice me lanzó una fugaz mirada y tuve la certeza de que temía por mi salud mental. A decir verdad, yo también lo hacía. Trabajar para Edward Cullen era una pesadilla. De las desquiciantes.

Recogí mi bolso y me puse mi abrigo con movimientos apresurados. El tema de la iluminación tendría que haber estado resuelto hacía dos días, por lo que no quería perder ni un minuto más.

―Me tengo que ir, Alice. Te prometo que en cuanto termine esta pesadilla y recupere mi libertad, te recompensaré ―aseguré, despidiéndome de ella antes de lanzarme hacia la puerta.

El camino hacia Cullen & Halle se me hizo eterno, a pesar de que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había recorrido en los últimos cuatro días. De hecho, estaba convencida de haber pasado más tiempo en el despacho de Edward Cullen que en mi propia casa. En cuanto puse un pie en la mullida alfombra que conducía hacia la oficina de Edward Cullen, un olor dulzón a perfume me dio la bienvenida, seguido de un par de piernas largas y unos pechos de la talla noventa.

Reprimí un gruñido. _Tanya_. Una secretaria odiosa para un jefe odioso.

Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para dibujar una sonrisa amable.

―Buenos días, Tanya.

La Barbie secretaria ni siquiera se molestó en devolverme el saludo. Me lanzó una mirada desdeñosa por encima de sus gafas de montura cuadrada y, por un feliz instante, creí que optaría por ignorarme.

―El señor Cullen está reunido por videoconferencia ―informó, devolviendo inmediatamente su atención a la pantalla de su ordenador.

_Mala suerte para ti, Tanya_, murmuré para mis adentros.

―Entonces tendrá que interrumpir su reunión ―repliqué resuelta, encaminándome con decisión hacia la puerta que conducía al despacho de Edward Cullen.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción asomó en mis labios en cuanto escuché como, a mi espalda, Tanya se levantaba apresuradamente. Seguramente había caído ya en la cuenta de lo desastroso que sería para ella si yo lograba entrar en aquel despacho e interrumpía una importante reunión, sin que ella me lo impidiera.

―¡No puedes entrar en el despacho del señor Cullen! ¡Es una reunión importantísima!

Francamente, me importaba una mierda. Cubrí la distancia que me separaba del despacho con un par de zancadas y me colé dentro, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda inmediatamente. En cuanto eché un vistazo al interior, pude confirmar mis sospechas. Edward Cullen leía tranquilamente un libro, recostado sobre su butaca de cuero y dominando la amplia estancia desde el gran escritorio de madera colocado en el centro del despacho. Ni rastro de la reunión importantísima ni de la videoconferencia.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse le sacó de su momento de concentración. Levantó la mirada y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, no pareció sorprendido de verme allí. Me observó en silencio durante unos instantes antes de hablar.

―¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar?

Su voz profunda llegó a mis oídos con perfecta claridad en el silencio que nos envolvía. Había pronunciado sus palabras con calma, pero pude percibir una leve nota agresiva en su voz, prácticamente escondida tras aquella fachada de falsa tranquilidad. Irrumpir en el despacho de Edward Cullen no había sido una buena idea, pero a tan solo tres días de la fiesta, los preparativos no estaban tan avanzados como a mí me gustaría, y Edward tenía la frustrante manía de exigir dar su visto bueno a todos y cada uno de mis pasos.

Ignoré la sensación de incomodidad que había invadido mi cuerpo desde que puse un pie en su despacho. Ese molesto nudo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que Edward Cullen me lanzaba una de sus miradas indescifrables. En lugar de eso, me concentré en mantener el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

Odiaba a Edward Cullen. Odiaba que me hiciera sentir incómoda, frágil y constantemente fuera de lugar. Odiaba no ser capaz de hacer algo lo suficientemente bueno para él. Y me odiaba a mí misma por buscar secretamente la aprobación de aquel imbécil que nunca sería capaz de valorar un trabajo bien hecho.

―Tu amable secretaria me dio permiso ―respondí, tras un silencio que me pareció eterno, pero que probablemente no habría durado más que un par de segundos.

―Lo dudo. Y Tanya no es amable.

―Era un eufemismo ―repliqué rápidamente, aunque la aclaración no fuera necesaria.

Necesitaba retomar el control de la situación lo antes posible. Me deshice de mi abrigo y mi bolso antes de tomar asiento en una de las butacas que aguardaban al otro lado del gran escritorio, sin esperar invitación. En apenas cuatro días, había aprendido ya que la cortesía y los buenos modales no eran notas distintivas de la personalidad de Edward Cullen.

―¿Serías tan amable de explicarme a qué viene la interrupción? ―pidió Edward, modulando su voz hasta alcanzar un tono engañosamente calmado.

―No tendría que haberte molestado si no te empeñaras en supervisar absolutamente todo lo que hago.

―¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres una insolente?

Le observé con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y, por un momento, me pareció atisbar la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Aunque probablemente fuera fruto de mi imaginación. Edward Cullen no sabía sonreír.

―Sí. Tú. Unas cuantas veces en estos días ―aclaré, antes de retomar el asunto que me había llevado hasta su despacho―. Quería comentarte algo sobre la fiesta. Acabo de pasar por mi oficina porque…

―¿Qué hay de los camareros? ―me cortó.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mostrarme molesta por su interrupción. Aquel tema lo tenía más que controlado.

―Hecho. Treinta camareros. El uniforme está listo también. Estarán allí dos horas antes de que empiece la fiesta.

―Quiero cincuenta.

―¿Cincuenta camareros? ―repetí, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa― Eso es imposible.

―Creía haber dejado lo suficientemente claro que nunca acepto un "no" por respuesta.

―Esto no es un "no". Esto es un "es imposible conseguir veinte camareros en dos días".

―Me importa una mierda, Isabella. Consíguelos ―ordenó, implacable―. Ah, y por cierto, ya que presumes de tener tantos contactos, resérvame una mesa para mañana en el Alinea. Quiero llevar a un importante cliente.

Alcé las cejas, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque, la verdad, a esas alturas no sabía de qué me sorprendía. Edward era maniático, extremadamente metódico y no conocía de amables peticiones, sino únicamente de órdenes. Por no mencionar que su pasatiempo favorito parecía ser entrometerse en todo momento en mi trabajo, metiendo las narices constantemente en lo que estaba haciendo y sin fiarse en absoluto de mi criterio profesional. Me relegaba a la función de una simple recadera. Como si no llevara cinco años organizando grandes eventos en la empresa más prestigiosa de aquella puñetera ciudad. Como si él supiera hacer mi trabajo mejor que yo.

Pero por si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, desde el primer día en que comencé a trabajar para él, Edward Cullen se había empeñado ordenarme recados personales. Recados que no entraban dentro de mis funciones. Recados que debería hacer su secretaria, su novia, su madre o quien quiera que fuese. Pero no yo.

Y no había nada que consiguiera enervarme más que eso.

―No soy tu asistente personal ―le recordé, masticando con lentitud mis palabras.

―Isabella ―replicó él, inclinándose sobre la mesa―, yo pago y, por lo tanto, yo ordeno. Tú serás lo que yo quiera que seas.

Entonces lo supe. Sentí el corazón bombear con fuerza en mi pecho y mi pulso repiquetear con insistencia contra mis sienes, y lo supe. Estaba a punto de cometer cualquier locura. Como lanzarme por encima de aquel escritorio ostentoso y estrangular a Edward Cullen con mis propias manos. O como empujarle a través de los grandes ventanales que cubrían casi la totalidad de una de las paredes del despacho. La caída desde aquel décimo piso sería mortal.

Una mirada desdeñosa o un comentario impertinente más, y las páginas de sucesos de todos los periódicos del día siguiente serían mías.

_Toc, toc, toc_.

Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero mis planes homicidas continuaban dando vueltas frenéticamente en mi cabeza. Y el hecho de que la figura de Tanya apareciera en el despacho en cuanto Edward Cullen murmuró un seco "adelante", no contribuyó a calmar mis nervios.

―Señor Cullen, acaba de llegar un paquete para usted.

Él asintió con la cabeza y Tanya entró en el despacho, con una gran caja en sus manos, una sonrisa empalagosa en sus labios y moviendo las caderas de una forma tan descarada como patética. Reprimí una sonrisa burlona y observé cómo se retiraba tras dejar la caja sobre la mesa, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada despectiva por encima del hombro.

―Quiero que me des tu opinión, Isabella ―dijo Edward, levantándose de su butaca.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida. Mi opinión no era algo que Edward Cullen hubiera encontrado relevante en los últimos días.

Él desembaló el paquete y, a juzgar por su expresión, conocía ya cuál era su contenido. En cuanto retiró la tapa, escudriñé en su interior, tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba. Tela gris, de buena calidad, una camisa blanca y un par de zapatos que tenían pinta de haber costado más que todo mi armario al completo. Su atuendo para la fiesta.

Aparté la mirada de la caja, pero nada me había preparado para aquello con lo que se encontraron mis ojos a continuación. Edward se había despojado de la chaqueta de su traje, se había desabrochado su corbata de seda y comenzaba hacer lo propio con su camisa.

―¿Qué…?

Ni siquiera me molesté en terminar de formular mi pregunta porque era bastante evidente lo que sucedía en aquel momento. Edward Cullen se estaba desnudando. Delante de mis narices. Como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

En cualquier caso, necesitaba saber de qué coño iba todo aquello.

―¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Tuve que concentrar toda mi fuerza de voluntad en mantener la mirada clavada en sus ojos. Porque… en fin, me parecía rudo mirar mientras Edward se deshacía de su ropa. Y porque tenía la sospecha ―por lo poco de su complexión atlética que podía adivinarse tras sus trajes de firma― de que, si desviaba la mirada hacia abajo, lo que podría encontrarme no me iba a resultar tan desagradable como su personalidad.

―Probármelo ―respondió con indiferencia, como si aquella escena (él, en su despacho, con su secretaria al otro lado de la puerta, y desnudándose delante de una persona a la que conocía hacía escasos cuatro días y que trabajaba para él) no fuera surrealista en absoluto―. Ya te he dicho que quiero tu opinión.

No fui capaz de procesar con claridad sus últimas palabras. Sin mi consentimiento, mis ojos se habían deslizado unos cuantos centímetros hacia abajo, y en aquel momento tan solo era capaz de pensar en sus abdominales. Marcados y definidos en su justa medida. Inconscientemente ―o, quizás, más consciente de lo que me gustaría― seguí el camino que marcaban las líneas de sus músculos hasta toparme con su mano, aferrada al botón de su pantalón.

Levanté la mirada rápidamente, para encontrarme con sus ojos, que me observaban con atención. Había un brillo extraño en ellos y sus labios se habían curvado en una media sonrisa que, por un momento, me pareció haber imaginado. ¿Dónde había aprendido Edward Cullen a sonreír _así_?

Me concentré en esa sonrisa torcida, que tan poco encajaba con su severa personalidad, mientras mi mente no cesaba de repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

No mires hacia abajo. No mires hacia abajo. No mires hacia ab...

Demasiado tarde.

Mierda. Y joder, también. ¿En realidad aquello era tan grande como parecía?

―¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Aparté la mirada de aquel punto prohibido para devolverla a su rostro. Su media sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca burlona que me desafiaba. Decidí que aparentar indiferencia sería la mejor estrategia. Era eso, o comenzar a hiperventilar. O, peor aún, lanzarme a ayudarle con sus pantalones.

―He visto cosas mejores.

Era cierto. Más o menos. ¿Los anuncios de ropa interior contaban?

Edward rió por lo bajo. Me di la vuelta, para no hacer más el ridículo, y a mi espalda escuché el frufrú de la ropa. Tras un tiempo prudencial, me volví de nuevo hacia él. Procuré no recrearme en los detalles, en lo bien que le sentaba el gris y en que el traje parecía hecho a su medida. Probablemente lo fuera. Y probablemente Edward Cullen fuera el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en persona. Pero seguía siendo un perfecto gilipollas.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó― ¿Qué te parece, Isabella?

Le lancé una mirada fugaz con la que traté de aparentar indiferencia.

―Ya te lo he dicho. He visto cosas mejores ―repetí―. Pero supongo que no te queda _del todo_ mal.

Edward volvió a reír entre dientes, en un gesto completamente fuera de lugar en él.

―Y ahora, ¿puedo saber por qué motivo has irrumpido en mi despacho? ―inquirió, tomando asiento de nuevo en su butaca de cuero.

―La iluminación ―respondí escuetamente. Él me dirigió una mirada interrogante, por lo que continué―. Tengo al equipo perfecto para que se encargue de la iluminación en tu fiesta. Los descubrimos gracias a Aro, en el último event…

―No me interesa ―me cortó Edward.

―¿No te interesa? ―repetí― La iluminación es fundamental en cualquier evento.

―Lo sé. Y ya tengo a quien se encargará de ello. Supongo que habrá oído hablar de Jacob Black.

―Ni de coña ―repliqué inmediatamente―. Me niego a trabajar con Jacob Black.

Edward alzó las cejas.

―Perdona, Isabella ―comenzó, de nuevo utilizando aquel tono engañosamente calmado―, pero creo que no te he entendido bien. ¿Acabas de decir que te niegas a hacer algo que yo pido para _mi_ fiesta?

―No ―repliqué inmediatamente―. Acabo de decir que me niego a trabajar con alguien que va a convertir en un desastre _tu_ fiesta. De la que yo soy responsable. Por desgracia, he trabajado demasiadas veces con Jacob Black y nos ha dado más problemas de los que puedo recordar. Es un chapuzas y me ha jodido demasiados encargos.

Edward se recostó contra el respaldo de su butaca, guardando silencio mientras me observaba.

―¿Tengo que recordarte quién ordena y quién obedece? ―cuestionó.

―¿Y yo tengo que recordarte que has contratado mis servicios y que deberías fiarte de mi criterio profesional?

Evidentemente, aquello era una pregunta retórica. De nuevo, no era más que una recadera a las órdenes de aquel imbécil.

―He dicho que quiero a Jacob Black ―repitió, y su tono inflexible no admitía réplicas―. Contrátale.

―¿Qué pasa si mete la pata?

―Entonces será tu culpa ―resolvió Edward, con indiferencia―. Tú eres la responsable de que todo salga como yo quiero.

Era imposible. Realmente, era imposible que una persona pudiera tan odiosa. Tan despreciable. Tan detestable. Tan altiva. Tan… tan…

Tan Edward Cullen.

No había otra palabra para describirle.

―_Señor Cullen, su padre le espera en su despacho_.

La voz de Tanya se coló por el interfono, rompiendo el silencio. Edward permaneció inmóvil, observándome con atención. Las palabras se escaparon de mis labios antes de ser incluso consciente de lo que quería decir.

―¿Disfrutas haciéndome la vida imposible?

De nuevo, sus labios dibujaron aquella sonrisa torcida que había descubierto apenas unos minutos antes. El gesto, a medio camino entre la burla y la seducción, no encajaba con alguien como Edward Cullen. Ni con sus miradas por encima del hombro, ni con su actitud altiva y, ni mucho menos, con su habilidad para exprimir al máximo a la gente que trabajaba para él, siempre para sacar el mayor beneficio para sí mismo.

Pero, en cualquier caso, aquella media sonrisa me dejó tan descolocada como la primera vez que la vi en sus labios. Y, por más que odiara admitirlo, no hacía más que añadir unos cuantos puntos a su ya de por sí considerable atractivo físico.

―¿Disfrutar? No exactamente ―respondió Edward Cullen. Se levantó de su butaca, rodeando el gran escritorio y, cuando alcanzó el lugar en el que estaba sentada, se inclinó sobre mí, colocándose peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello para susurrar unas cuantas palabras―. Pero cuando te enfadas estás jodidamente preciosa.

Sin mediar más palabra, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para lanzarme una última mirada, Edward Cullen abandonó el despacho.

Me quedé inmóvil, todavía digiriendo sus últimas palabras. Y su sonrisa torcida. Y el modo en el que se había acercado a mí antes de soltar aquel comentario. Porque, definitivamente, había una intención oculta detrás de cada gesto.

¿De qué coño iba Edward Cullen?

* * *

><p><em>Día seis. Como Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman<em>

―¿Te gusta?

La voz de Alice me llegó desde el otro lado del teléfono y su pregunta me pareció tan absurda que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener una carcajada.

―¿Gustarme? ―repetí, tratando de ignorar esa leve nota de histeria que se había colado en mi voz― Estás loca, Alice.

―Bella, es el soltero de oro. Medio Chicago suspira por meterse en sus pantalones y el otro medio mataría por estar en su piel ―me recordó ella―. Así que, sí, hay bastantes probabilidades de que Edward Cullen te guste.

Ni hablar. Ni siquiera me había planteado aquella posibilidad porque… en fin, porque estaba prohibido plantearse esa posibilidad.

―Te equivocas, Alice ―contradije―. Es el imbécil de oro. Arrogante, despectivo y un auténtico gilipollas. Además de bipolar.

―¿Bipolar? ―repitió Alice, riéndose― Todo el mundo conoce la fama de imbécil y mujeriego de Edward Cullen, pero, ¿bipolar? Eso es nuevo, Bella. ¿Como Jekyll y Mr. Hyde?

Oh, no. Mucho peor.

―No, más bien como el cabrón arrogante y el capullo seductor.

Aquella mañana en la que se desnudó delante de mis narices en su despacho de Cullen & Hale no había sido un incidente aislado. El noventa por ciento del tiempo que pasaba con él, Edward Cullen se comportaba como el gran cabrón arrogante que era. Pero había ocasiones, momentos puntuales y aislados, en los que, más allá de su fachada de imbécil sin escrúpulos, Edward Cullen dejaba entrever unas cuantas pinceladas de otra faceta. Una con la que no encontraba a gusto en absoluto. Una media sonrisa, unas cuantas palabras con doble intención susurradas peligrosamente cerca de mi oído. Eran gestos que se desvanecían tan rápido como habían aparecido, pero me desconcertaban. No sabía cómo enfrentarme a aquel capullo seductor.

La voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

―Te gusta ―dijo de nuevo.

Y aquella vez no se trataba de una pregunta, sino de una afirmación.

Me hubiera gustado replicar. De verdad. Me hubiera gustado enzarzarme en un bucle sin fin de "no me gusta, es odioso", pero aquel quizás no era el lugar más indicado para ello. Me encontraba en la parte trasera de la limusina de Edward Cullen, donde él había conseguido arrastrarme para hacer quién-sabe-qué en quién-sabe-dónde. Y justo en aquel preciso instante, la puerta del vehículo se abrió y por ella apareció el mismo Edward Cullen. Mal momento para discutir mis sentimientos por él.

Me despedí rápidamente de Alice y colgué el teléfono mientras él se acomodaba en el interior.

―¿Dónde vamos? ―quise saber en cuanto Edward cerró la puerta.

―Saks ―fue su escueta respuesta.

¿Saks? ¿Saks Fith Avenue? ¿La cadena de grandes almacenes de lujo? Aquello no entraba dentro de los planes.

―Creía que no había ningún problema con tu traje para la fiesta.

―Con el mío no ―coincidió Edward―. Pero sí con el tuyo ―dijo, lanzándole una mirada significativa a mi atuendo.

Por un par de segundos, no supe a qué se refería. Miré hacia abajo rápidamente para comprobar que no llevara nada mal puesto. Como la falda al revés o las medias rotas. Pero no. Todo estaba correcto. ¿Qué había de malo entonces con mi atuendo?

Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que pretendía Edward Cullen.

―Ni hablar ―me negué inmediatamente.

No. Ni hablar. Ni hablar de que Edward Cullen me arrastrara a unos grandes almacenes, por muy exclusivos que fueran, y en contra de mi voluntad. Ni hablar de que Edward Cullen, además de ser un capullo insufrible, tuviera que controlarlo absolutamente todo, incluido el atuendo de la persona encargada de organizarlo todo. Y, por supuesto, ni hablar de que Edward Cullen decidiera qué ropa debería llevar a su maldita fiesta.

Pero, desgraciadamente, 'ni hablar' no entraba dentro del vocabulario de Edward Cullen. Así que, prácticamente sin ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, apenas diez minutos después me encontraba en Saks, rodeada de mujeres que se aferraban a sus bolsos de más de tres mil dólares y con unas cuantas perchas en la mano. Edward se paseaba entre las filas de ropa cuidadosamente colocadas, aparentemente ajeno a las miradas mal disimuladas que le lanzaban constantemente las clientas.

Lancé un suspiro frustrado antes de continuar con mi infructuosa búsqueda. Todo era demasiado corto, demasiado ajustado o demasiado caro. En el peor de los casos, incluso las tres cosas a la vez. Y ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado allí. Aquel era, con diferencia, uno de los momentos más humillantes de toda mi carrera profesional.

―Me siento como Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman ―murmuré―. Pero sin el sexo.

Un par de pasos por delante, Edward se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. Me quedé inmóvil al observar su expresión. De su rostro había borrado todo rastro de altivez y aquella maldita sonrisa torcida se asomaba en sus labios.

No necesité nada más. El capullo seductor estaba de vuelta.

―Eso tiene fácil solución ―replicó.

No supe qué decir ni qué hacer. Realmente, cuando Edward Cullen mostraba esa otra faceta suya, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Con el cabrón arrogante sabía cómo interactuar. Si pasaba por alto sus comentarios impertinentes, sus órdenes fuera de lugar, sus miradas despectivas y su exasperante manía de supervisar hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi trabajo, podría incluso asegurar que había aprendido ya a trabajar bajo las órdenes de Edward Cullen. Pero con el capullo seductor… aquello era otra historia.

Sin mediar palabra, agarré con fuerza la ropa contra mi pecho y me di media vuelta, emprendiendo una huida silenciosa hacia los probadores, el único lugar en aquella maldita tienda en el que podría esconderme de Edward Cullen.

Una vez dentro, en la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes, me desnudé rápidamente. De los tres vestidos que llevaba, descarte rápidamente dos de ellos, por ser demasiado llamativos. Y demasiado caros. Me enfrenté al único superviviente, negro, austero y aparentemente inofensivo. Aparentemente. Porque en cuanto conseguí que mis carnes se acomodaran en el interior de aquella arma de destrucción masiva disfrazada de vestido, me di cuenta de que no estaba hecho para mí.

―¿Has terminado?

La voz de Edward se coló a través de las puertas del probador.

―¡Casi! ―respondí con un grito ahogado, mientras trataba de deshacerme de la infernal prenda de ropa.

Comencé a deslizar el vestido por mi cuerpo. Al llegar a la zona de las caderas, tuve que tirar con fuerza. Escuché un pequeño 'crack' pero, francamente, me importaba una mierda si alguna costura había reventado. Quizás eso les enseñaría a fabricar ropa para mujeres de verdad. Tras unos cuantos forcejeos más, conseguí deshacerme de mi enemigo. Lo lancé sin cuidado al taburete forrado de terciopelo que había en el probador. Tan sólo necesitaba diez segundos más para volver a colocarme mi ropa y escapar de aquel agobiante lugar sin echar la vista atrás.

Lamentablemente, la paciencia de Edward Cullen no disponía de diez segundos más.

Sin previo aviso, las puertas de probador se abrieron de par en par. Y ahí estaba yo en toda mi gloria. Roja por el esfuerzo tras haber logrado deshacerme del maldito vestido. Completamente despeinada. Y… miré hacia abajo para confirmar mis peores sospechas. Sí. Y en ropa anterior.

Todo ello bajo la atenta mirada de Edward Cullen, por supuesto.

Lentamente, como si aquello no se tratara más que de un mal sueño, levanté de nuevo la mirada hacia él. No sé exactamente qué ocurrió en ese momento. Puede que mi filtro mental me hubiera abandonado para no regresar. O puede que la mirada de Edward Cullen, tan adusta como siempre pero firmemente clavada sobre mi cuerpo, fuera lo único que necesitaba para terminar de perder la cabeza por completo.

Las palabras se escaparon de mis labios antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir a continuación.

―¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron los labios de Edward Cullen sobre los míos. Sus labios, sus manos en mi cuerpo, mi espalda chocando contra el espejo y el sonido de las puertas del probador al cerrarse.

Por lo visto, Edward Cullen tenía la necesidad de controlarlo todo en cualquier momento. También cuando besaba. Sus labios se movían dominantes, exigiendo más, y una de sus manos se aferraba a mi cintura con fuerza. Había pegado su cuerpo contra el mío y ejercía tanta presión que la dura superficie del espejo comenzaba a molestarme contra mi espalda desnuda. Incluso en aquel momento, despojado de su fachada altiva, Edward Cullen seguía siendo el mismo tipo exigente y controlador que había conocido. Dominaba el beso sin que yo no pudiera hacer nada, excepto dejarme llevar por sus firmes movimientos.

Nada de eso me importaba. Probablemente, cuando me liberara de la tóxica presencia de Edward, todo aquello me parecería una locura absurda. Pero en ese momento me gustaba. Me gustaba la forma en la que recorría con su boca la piel de mi cuello, con la respiración agitada. Me gustaba cómo volvía inmediatamente después a mis labios, como si no pudiera alejarse de ellos durante más de dos segundos. Y, definitivamente, me gusta el hecho de que sus manos parecieran haber encontrado el camino hacia el cierre de mi sujetador.

―¿Va todo bien?

La voz del dependiente se coló a través de las puertas de probador y fue como si alguien hubiera explotado deliberadamente aquella burbuja desenfrenada. Edward se separó inmediatamente de mí. Necesité un par de segundos para recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración, la cabeza me daba vueltas y lo único de lo que era consciente era del olor de Edward. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado embriagador.

Con cierto esfuerzo, enfoqué mis ojos sobre él. Me observaba de nuevo con aquella mirada indescifrable salpicada por unas cuantas gotas de altivez.

―Señorita ―volvió a hablar la voz del dependiente, aquella vez más cerca―. ¿Va todo bien?

―Sí, perfecto ―conseguí articular, incapaz de despegar mis ojos de los de Edward.

Sin mediar palabra y sin previo aviso, Edward se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras las puertas de probador. Me quedé inmóvil, todavía en ropa interior y con el recuerdo de las manos de Edward moviéndose de forma ávida y experta sobre mi cuerpo.

Sí, perfecto. Jodidamente perfecto.

Acababa de enrollarme en el probador de una tienda con mi jefe. Mi jefe altivo, irascible e insufrible. El mismo que llevaba seis días haciendo de mi vida una auténtica pesadilla. El mismo capullo seductor que había pasado por la cama de la mitad de la población femenina de Chicago.

Y lo peor de todo. Me había gustado.

Lo dicho. Jodidamente perfecto.

* * *

><p><em>Día siete. El vestido fue una buena idea<em>

Llevaba toda la tarde evitando los espejos. No sabía si era porque prefería no recordar el tacto frío de la superficie contra la piel de mi espalda que había sentido el día anterior, cuando Edward Cullen había perdido el control en aquel probador. O quizás se debía al temor irracional a enfrentarme a mi reflejo.

Pero aquel gran espejo en una de las suites del Four Seasons me llamaba poderosamente la atención. Parecía como si estuviera susurrando mi nombre, invitándome a acercarme y admirar la complicada labor de artesanía de su llamativo marco. Me encaminé hacia él, colocando con cuidado un pie delante del otro. El sonido de mis pasos quedó amortiguado por la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo de la gran habitación, completamente vacía, excepto por mí. Pero en cuanto me coloqué delante del espejo, mis ojos se deslizaron automáticamente hacia mi reflejo. Lo contemplé durante un largo rato, con el ceño fruncido.

Al final me había quedado con el vestido. Con ese maldito vestido que había desencadenado la locura del día anterior en el probador. En realidad, no estaba tan mal. No, cuando conseguí volver a deslizarlo por mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de que no estaba tan mal. Aunque seguramente el corte tan ajustado sería un problema cuando tuviera que volver a quitármelo, quizás con más prisas de las necesarias…

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, borrando de mi mente la sombra del escenario que comenzaba a dibujarse tras mis párpados cerrados. Algo parecido a un amplio probador y las manos de Edward deslizándose silenciosamente hacia el cierre del vestido.

Aquello no iba a pasar. Apenas media hora antes, en la seguridad de mi casa, me había prometido a mí misma que lo del día anterior en el probador no se repetiría. Y ya en el hotel, a punto de comenzar la fiesta, estaba decidida a cumplir esa promesa. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría por varias razones de peso. Porque iba a haber alcohol. Y Edward. Y un montón de mujeres tratando de meterse en sus pantalones.

Ah, sí. Y una fiesta en la que nada podía fallar, claro.

Me aparté del espejo, volviéndome hacia los grandes ventanales que dominaban la amplia sala de estar de la suite. Las vistas del Lago Michigan eran impresionantes, pero sospechaba que los trescientos dólares que costaba la suite cubrían perfectamente ese añadido extra. Las luces de la Chicago nocturna comenzaban a reflejarse en las aguas, pero la oscuridad se cernía más allá de donde me alcanzaba la vista.

Estaba tan ensimismada contemplando cómo caía la noche sobre las aguas del lago, que no me percaté de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, ni del sonido de las pisadas caminando hacia mí. De lo que sí fui plenamente consciente fue de la voz de Edward, susurrada peligrosamente cerca de mí.

―Digno de ver, ¿eh?

Me volví lentamente hacia él, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarme aquella noche. Mis sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto le encaré y sentí los nervios burbujear en la boca de mi estómago al contemplar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

_Estupendo_, murmuré para mis adentros, tratando de no dejarme atrapar ni por su perfume, que ya había aprendido a identificar a la perfección, ni por su mirada indescifrable, que en ese momento no reflejaba ni el más mínimo resquicio de desdén.

Por lo visto, el papel protagonista de aquella noche era para el capullo seductor. Y eso complicaba mucho mi promesa mantener la cabeza fría. Y la ropa interior en su sitio.

―Digno de ver, sí ―coincidí, sin atreverme a elevar demasiado la voz.

Volví la cabeza de nuevo hacia los ventanales, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el hormigueo que se había apoderado de mi estómago. Era difícil odiar a Edward Cullen cuando esbozaba aquella media sonrisa. Pero era todavía más difícil tratar con un Edward que no se mostraba detestable.

―Todo está preparado y los invitados están a punto de llegar ―le informé.

―Lo sé ―replicó él―. Quería relajarme antes de que todo comience.

Le miré, interrogante. Su explicación no había sido necesaria y aquello me descolocó. Edward Cullen nunca se justificaba. Él sostuvo mi mirada en silencio, sin hacer ningún gesto que pudiera darme una pista sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento. Y aunque sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ni siquiera consideré la idea de impedirlo.

Cuando sus labios encontraron los míos por segunda vez, simplemente dejé que fuera él quien marcara el ritmo. Como en todo. Como siempre. Sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba contra el suyo, como sus manos se deslizaban desde mi cuello, por mis brazos y hasta mi cintura y como…

Y como aquello era un error. Un terrible error.

―No puedes hacerme esto ―murmuré, separándome de él, antes de escabullirme hacia el rincón opuesto de la habitación.

―¿Hacer qué exactamente?

Sus palabras fueron cortantes y su rostro se había contorsionado en aquella mueca dura y detestable de la que no se deshacía prácticamente nunca. El gilipollas insufrible estaba de vuelta y con esa faceta de Edward Cullen me sentía cómoda. En mi elemento.

―¡Esto! ―repetí, imprimiéndole más fuerza a mi voz. La mirada desdeñosa que había vuelto de nuevo a los ojos de Edward parecía haberme devuelto el control sobre mis movimientos―. No puedes ser un egocéntrico, maniático, obsesivo y controlador y, al minuto siguiente, comportarte como el tipo más encantador del mundo. No puedes desnudarte delante de mí en tu despacho, ni colarte en mi probador y, desde luego, no puedes besarme cuando te dé la gana ―proseguí con mi discurso reivindicativo improvisado, alzando más la voz conforme pronunciaba las palabras―. Me ninguneas, me desprecias, me tratas como a una más de esas mujeres que hacen cola por meterse en tu cama cuando lo único que trato de hacer es… ¡joder! ¡Mi trabajo!

Cerré la boca e inspiré hondo por la nariz. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza al ritmo de mi agitada respiración y sentía el pulso palpitar insistentemente contra mis sienes. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que Edward había vuelto a cubrir la distancia que nos separaba y se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de mí.

―¿Sabes una cosa, Isabella? ―murmuró. El tono duro de sus palabras debería haberme asustado, pero el escalofrío que recorrió mi columna se debía únicamente a la ausencia de distancia que me separara de él―. Claro que puedo hacerlo. Y tú puedes interpretarlo como quieras. Interprétalo como un intento de llevarte a la cama o como mi manera de decirte que me vuelves loco desde la primera vez que te vi. Sinceramente, me importa una mierda lo que tú y tu retorcida mente penséis.

Sin decir nada más, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para lanzarme una última mirada por encima del hombro, Edward Cullen abrió la puerta y desapareció de la suite.

* * *

><p>―De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico ―mascullé por el teléfono a mi ayudante.<p>

Apenas había pronunciado esas palabras, cuando la segunda planta del Four Seasons se sumió en la más absoluta oscuridad. Escuché unos cuantos aullidos agudos, sin duda femeninos, y apreté el teléfono entre mis manos con fuerza. Lo que había comenzado como un "insignificante fallo técnico y sin la menor importancia" en la iluminación de la fiesta, se acababa de convertir en un gran fiasco que había dejado sin luz todo el evento.

―Vale. Que cunda todo el pánico porque acabamos de quedarnos sin luz ―rectifiqué. Los gritos agudos se habían convertido en risas masculinas y supuse que alguno había aprovechado el momento para tocar lo que no debía―. Que alguien arregle esto ahora mismo. Y tráeme a Jacob Black.

Dos minutos después, la luz había vuelto a iluminar la segunda planta del hotel y Jacob Black había captado el mensaje de que nunca más volvería a trabajar conmigo. Y a pesar de que todo lo demás, desde la seguridad, hasta el menú e incluso la música, estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, aquel pequeño fallo era algo que no podía tolerar. Y aún menos cuando era culpa de Edward Cullen y de su absurda manía de no fiarse de mi criterio profesional.

En realidad, todo era culpa de Edward Cullen. Los atascos, el paro, las hipotecas. El cambio climático, también. Aquel cretino egocéntrico tenía la culpa de todos los males del mundo en general y de la vida de Bella Swan en particular.

Sin ser consciente de hacia dónde me llevaban mis pasos, me sorprendí a mí misma ante la puerta de la suite principal. Había abandonado la bulliciosa segunda planta, donde la música retumbaba contra las paredes insonorizadas y Edward Cullen se paseaba entre la multitud, regalando sonrisas seductoras, saludando, riendo y comportándose como el perfecto anfitrión que no era. Y obligándome a no perderle de vista ni por un segundo.

Estaba harta. Harta de aquella maldita fiesta. De la cubertería de plata y de las copas de cristal de bohemia. Del champán caro, de los invitados selectos y del desfile de vestidos cortos y cuerpos perfectos. Y, sobre todo, harta de no poder dejar de recordar el beso y las últimas palabras de Edward una y otra vez. Pero aunque deseara largarme a mi casa y aislarme socialmente en los próximos siete años para borrar de mi mente aquel episodio de mi vida, mi periodo de marginación voluntaria tendría que esperar unas cuantas horas más. Al menos, hasta que terminara aquella fiesta de la que era responsable.

La suite presidencial que había reservado para mayor comodidad de Edward en el Four Seasons era el lugar ideal para escabullirme del bullicio de la segunda planta. Tenía mi teléfono a mano, por lo que si surgía algún imprevisto en la fiesta podrían contactar conmigo sin problemas. Saqué la tarjeta de la suite de mi bolso de mano y la introduje en la ranura. Solo cuando empujé suavemente la puerta y un pequeño haz de luz se coló desde el interior de la habitación hasta el pasillo, caí en la cuenta de que Edward podría estar dentro. Y acompañado.

Dudé durante un instante, pero la curiosidad pudo con el temor. Empujé un poco más la puerta, esforzándome por no revelar mi presencia, y asomé la cabeza. Efectivamente, Edward estaba dentro. De espaldas a mí y de pie, enfrente del gran ventanal, contemplaba las maravillosas vistas que ofrecía la suite. Por un segundo, pensé en escabullirme y regresar a la fiesta, pero Edward ya había advertido mi presencia y, a través de su rostro reflejado en las grandes ventanas, pude comprobar que me observaba con atención.

―Creía que estarías abajo ―murmuré quedamente.

Dejó la copa que sostenía entre sus manos sobre una pequeña cómoda y se volvió hacia mí. Me hubiera gustado decir que le encaré con el ceño fruncido, pero lo cierto es que al observar su expresión dura, lo único que pude hacer fue desviar la mirada.

―Lo estaba ―dijo con un gruñido seco―. Pero alguien ha jodido la fiesta dejando la segunda planta sin luz. Esperaba encontrar a ese alguien aquí arriba para hacerle saber que no tiene ni puta idea de cómo hacer su trabajo.

Sentí la ira burbujear furiosamente en mi interior.

―Oh, estupendo ―repliqué inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo y acercándome a él―. Porque yo también esperaba encontrarme aquí al cretino al que se le ocurrió la genial idea de contratar a un inútil para que se encargara de la iluminación.

Era mentira. Simplemente quería evadirme, huir y esconderme hasta que la fiesta terminara. Toparme con un Edward Cullen más insoportable de lo habitual y dispuesto a culparme de sus errores no entraba dentro de mis planes de aislamiento.

Edward mantuvo mi mirada en silencio durante un par de interminables segundos. Le mataría. De verdad. Si pudiera, le mataría. Probablemente la misma idea homicida rondara también su cabeza en aquel preciso instante.

―Me sacas de quicio ―dijo lentamente, como queriendo probar que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Abrí la boca para responder, pero él me silencio con una mirada dura―. Eres insolente, crees que lo sabes todo, siempre tienes algo que decir y no sabes aceptar una orden sin replicar.

―A eso se le llama tener criterio profesional y no dejarse ningunear ―le contradije y, al instante, me di cuenta de mi error. Efectivamente, siempre tenía algo que replicar.

―Lo que yo decía. No sabes mantener la boca cerrada ―dejó caer Edward.

Me crucé de brazos, sin poder creer que una sola persona pudiera despertar en mí tanto odio.

―Si lo que quieres decir es que no soy como esas mujeres que te dicen 'sí' a todo únicamente para lograr tu aceptación, entonces… ―hice una pequeña pausa para lanzarle una mirada arrogante. Aunque competir con Edward Cullen en arrogancia fuera una gran estupidez― entonces sí, estamos de acuerdo.

Edward imitó mis movimientos y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, ladeando la cabeza. Y, si no le conociera, podría incluso decir que me observaba con una mirada divertida.

―No, definitivamente no eres como esas mujeres que se dejan abordar por su jefe en un probador ―aseguró, entonando sus palabras con fingida inocencia.

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué coño estaba insinuando?

―Y, desde luego ―continuó―, no eres el tipo de mujer que se encierra en una suite con su jefe, deseando terminar lo que empezamos ayer ―completó, y no se me escapó cómo su discurso había graduado desde un tono impersonal hasta algo mucho más íntimo.

―Eres un gilipollas.

Vale. Probablemente aquella no fuera ni la respuesta más madura, ni la más cargada de argumentos. Pero era la verdad.

―Y tú una ilusa ―repuso Edward, sin inmutarse por mis insultos―. ¿A quién intentas engañar? Lo deseas tanto como yo.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida por su elección de palabras. ¿_Desear_? ¿Edward Cullen me deseaba? Lo del día anterior en el probador entraba dentro del cajón de los momentos de calentón que nunca, jamás, deberían haberse producido. Pero el verbo desear implicaba algo más. Implicaba premeditación, días de espera y haberle dado demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, Edward había borrado la distancia que nos separaba. O quizás había sido yo la culpable de que nos encontráramos peligrosamente cerca, no podría asegurarlo. Pero cuando levanté la mirada y me topé con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Fue un leve temblor, apenas perceptible, que presagiaba cosas muy buenas, cosas que estaban a punto de suceder. Pero también cosas que no deberían ocurrir.

Por tercera vez en apenas veinticuatro horas, Edward Cullen me besó. Con la misma fuerza y rabia contenida, paralizando todo mi cuerpo y sin dejarme otra opción más que rendirme. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda para luego aferrarse a mi cintura. A diferencia de las dos ocasiones anteriores, y aunque aquella vez sus labios se movían también con firmeza, demandando más de mí, sus movimientos no eran apresurados. Parecía pensar que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, lo cual era tremendamente arrogante por su parte. En cualquier caso, no me importaba. Si de mí dependiera en aquel momento, podría encerrarme en aquella suite con él durante el resto de la noche. Y del año, si fuera necesario.

Sin apartar sus labios de los míos, me empujó suavemente hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda tropezó con la superficie fría de los grandes ventanales de la suite. Rompió el beso y, sin perder el control de la situación, me giró en un movimiento rápido para, a renglón seguido, apretar su cuerpo contra el mío. Era ya noche cerrada y mi respiración agitada empañaba el cristal.

Sus manos se deslizaron silenciosas por mi espalda y mis caderas hasta alcanzar el bajo de mi vestido. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la frente contra la ventana, consciente de lo que venía a continuación.

―Creo que fue una buena idea que llevaras este vestido ―murmuró contra la piel de mi cuello.

Pensar se había convertido en una tarea demasiado difícil, sobre todo después de que sus manos se abrieran paso por debajo de la tela y encontraran el camino hasta mi ropa interior.

―Fue denigrante y humillante ―logré articular después de un par de segundos.

―Sólo sé que ahora lo hace todo mucho más fácil.

Sin previo aviso, Edward se deshizo de mi ropa interior en un movimiento fluido y sus dedos, por fin, entraron en contacto con mi piel, comenzando a moverse con una lentitud agonizante. Procuré no preguntarme porqué sus movimientos resultaban tan expertos y porqué parecía saber exactamente qué tocar y en qué momento. En lugar de ello, me concentré en su respiración contra mi cuello y en el modo en que mi cabeza comenzaba ya a dar vueltas. Tuve que echar mano de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no dejar escapar un gemido. No quería darle esa satisfacción.

―Las vistas desde esta suite son maravillosas ―dijo, y su aliento cálido me puso la piel de gallina―, pero desde fuera creo que también puede apreciarse una visión bastante interesante.

Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando me di cuenta de la posición en la que me encontraba. Contra los ventanales de la suite del Four Seasons, con el cuerpo de Edward presionando el mío y sus manos debajo de mi vestido. La amplia estancia se encontraba iluminada únicamente por la débil luz que arrojaba una pequeña lámpara, tenue, pero también suficiente para revelar al exterior lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación.

Solté un jadeo cuando, sin previo aviso, Edward introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior, pero lo retiró con demasiada rapidez. Estaba jugando conmigo. De hecho, llevaba jugando conmigo desde el mismo día en que nos conocimos, una semana antes. Pero en aquel momento, no encontré en mí la dignidad suficiente para sentirme irritada. Para apartarle de mí y gritarle que me dejara en paz de una puñetera vez.

Sin ser capaz de seguir el ritmo que marcaban sus movimientos, Edward había vuelto a darme la vuelta, obligándome a encararle. Se lanzó de nuevo hacia mis labios mientras sus manos encontraron la cremallera de mi vestido. Comenzó a bajarla con exasperante lentitud y casi pude sentir como sonreía contra mi boca. Puede que incluso yo dejara escapar un gemido frustrado.

―¿Quién lo iba a decir? ―preguntó, más para sí mismo que para mí, al separarse unos centímetros y comprobar lo que acababa de descubrir. Sus manos encontraron rápidamente el camino hacia mis pechos y una pequeña sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en sus labios―. Siempre tan recatada y tan profesional… y aquí estás. Casi suplicando que te desnude.

Sus dedos jugueteaban con el cierre de mi sujetador pero, antes de que pudiera desengancharlo, le aparté de mí con un manotazo.

―Imbécil ―gruñí entre dientes, y el insulto hubiera sonado mucho más creíble si no me encontrara semidesnuda delante de él.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

―¿Pretendes hacerme creer que no quieres que siga?

_Ni mucho menos._

―No ―negué, devolviéndole la mirada de autosuficiencia―. Pretendo que _tú_ te desnudes de una puñetera vez. Aquel día en tu despacho no fue suficiente.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sin ni siquiera dejarle digerir mis palabras, me lancé hacia él. Con una rapidez que me sorprendió incluso a mí misma, logré deshacerme de su chaqueta, su corbata y su camisa pero, antes de que pudiera continuar con sus pantalones, Edward aferró mis muñecas, inmovilizándome por completo. Me empujó suavemente hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda, prácticamente desnuda, entró de nuevo en contacto con el frío cristal de la ventana. Después de lanzarme una mirada significativa, ordenándome sin palabras que no me moviera ni un centímetro, sus labios encontraron una vez más el camino hacia mi cuello.

―No me gusta que me den órdenes ―gruñó Edward.

Hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco. Quizás incluso hubiera soltado un comentario sarcástico y malintencionado. Lo hubiera hecho, de verdad, si no fuera porque la boca de Edward parecía haberse cansado de mi cuello, y se había deslizado por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi abdomen, dejando un rastro húmedo con su lengua y mi piel erizada, más sensible que nunca. Sus manos siguieron el mismo camino que sus labios, deshaciéndose de la ropa que encontraban a su paso. Hacía tiempo que mi sujetador había desaparecido y mi vestido acababa de caer al suelo.

Ni siquiera pude reparar en el hecho de que me encontraba completamente desnuda delante de Edward Cullen. Sus manos se encontraban de nuevo entre mis piernas, acariciándome con movimientos circulares. Cerré los ojos para escapar de su mirada y me odié a mí misma por el modo en que mi cuerpo se arqueó de forma involuntaria, pidiendo más de forma silenciosa. No encontraba una explicación razonable al hecho de que aquel imbécil tan detestable estuviera proporcionándome tanto placer, más del que había experimentado en… bueno. En toda mi vida.

En apenas unos instantes, las caricias de Edward habían alcanzado ya el ritmo perfecto. Mi respiración se había convertido en una cascada de gemidos y sentí mi cuerpo contraerse a causa de la tensión. Fue entonces cuando, sin previo aviso, el tacto de Edward se desvaneció.

Mis jadeos se transformaron en un gruñido frustrado. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro de Edward, que me observaba atentamente.

―¿Disfrutando? ―preguntó.

A duras penas me tragué un 'gilipollas', porque sospechaba que incluso mis insultos enfurecidos le provocaban satisfacción.

―No demasiado ―mentí descaradamente―. No me gusta que me dejen a medias.

Edward rió entre dientes y aquel sonido ronco y áspero se coló por debajo de mi piel, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

―¿Tienes que replicar incluso cuando estoy a punto de follarte?

Ignoré su comentario porque, de lo contrario, me hubiera deshecho de toda mi dignidad para suplicarle allí mismo que hiciera realidad sus palabras. En lugar de eso, deslicé mi mano hasta la cremallera de su pantalón y comprobé con satisfacción que ni siquiera el propio Edward Cullen era capaz de controlar las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo.

Al sentir mi tacto, su sonrisa socarrona desapareció inmediatamente de su rostro.

―No es que me moleste la charla, Edward ―comencé a hablar lentamente, moviendo mi mano de arriba a abajo―, pero tanto hablar sobre follar me hace pensar que no eres capaz de terminar lo que has empezado.

Reprimí una sonrisilla de suficiencia cuando un gruñido ronco brotó de la garganta de Edward. Unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas y mi mano en su entrepierna habían sido suficientes para romper su calculada fachada de autocontrol.

―No juegues con fuego si no te quieres quemar, Isabella ―gruñó Edward, antes de deshacerse de sus pantalones y cargarme en brazos.

Me besó con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Sus labios estaban todavía sobre los míos cuando mi cuerpo topó con algo duro. Se separó de mí y tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para averiguar dónde nos encontrábamos. La estancia estaba a oscuras, pero en la esquina opuesta pude vislumbrar una gran cama. Y, debajo de mi culo, un escritorio de madera, el del dormitorio de la suite.

Alcé las cejas al encarar a Edward.

―¿La cama es demasiado convencional para ti?

―Sólo quiero mostrarte otras opciones.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, le hubiera borrado aquella estúpida expresión arrogante a puñetazos. O a besos. No estaba segura. Pero cuando las manos de Edward se aferraron con fuerza a mi cintura y le sentí en mi entrada, cualquier rastro de pensamiento coherente se desvaneció de mi mente. Aceleré el ritmo de mi respiración a la espera de una estocada brusca y firme, pero Edward me sorprendió, atrapando mis labios en un beso impetuoso y deslizándose en mi interior con una lentitud tan desesperante como inesperada. Incluso en aquel momento, no podía reprimir el impulso de torturarme.

Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de que él comenzara la cadencia de sus movimientos. Eran firmes, como su actitud adusta y como sus órdenes que no admitían réplicas. Dominantes, como sus besos y sus movimientos. Y perfectamente calculados, como sus muecas arrogantes y sus miradas por encima del hombro.

Tan sólo mis jadeos y la piel contra la piel rompían el silencio en la habitación. Y una fina línea de sudor en su rostro y algún gruñido ocasional eran las únicas pistas que delataban a Edward. También entonces se las ingeniaba para quedar por encima, para dominar la situación y controlar al milímetro hasta el más mínimo detalle, sin mostrar sus emociones.

―Edward…

Su nombre se escapó de mis labios en un murmullo entrecortado cuando sus caderas aumentaron el ritmo de sus movimientos. Inmediatamente, me maldije en mi fuero interno por aquel descuido y solté un 'mierda' entre dientes.

―Isabella ―gruñó Edward, acercando sus labios a mi cuello―, llevo siete días esperando oírte gemir mi nombre, así que la próxima vez que lo hagas, más te vale que sea gritando.

_Maldito imbécil._

―¿También ahora tienes que darme órdenes?

―Disfrutas con ello.

Murmuré un 'gilipollas' que se transformó en un gemido en cuanto los labios de Edward se deslizaron por mi cuello hasta alcanzar mis pechos. Me encontraba al borde del precipicio y parecía como si Edward fuera capaz de leerme la mente, como si supiera que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba para lanzarme al vacío. Mis músculos se tensaron una vez más, la última, antes de que aquel nudo en el estómago se desatara en una cadena de intensos temblores. A través de mi orgasmo, sentí como los movimientos de Edward perdían precisión, convirtiéndose en embestidas erráticas. Dos gruñidos más y explotó dentro de mí, aferrando con vigor mis caderas.

Cuando la fuerza de su orgasmo pareció remitir, Edward se separó de mí. Había ocultado su rostro agachando la cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente al reparar en su respiración agitada.

Mi pequeño momento de recreación se desvaneció en cuanto Edward volvió a levantar la cabeza. Aquella sonrisa torcida tan inusual en él me desafiaba desde sus labios y supe inmediatamente que el capullo seductor, ese con el que aún no había aprendido a lidiar, estaba de vuelta.

―Una fiesta perfecta ―aseguró.

Arrogante. Detestable. Odioso. Altivo. Edward Cullen seguía siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre, pero el ligero temblor de mis piernas aún no había aparecido y sospechaba que, en cualquier momento, podía comenzar a hiperventilar de nuevo.

O a suplicarle una repetición de lo que acababa de suceder.

―Un anfitrión detestable ―repliqué inmediatamente.

Pensé en irme. Pensé en levantarme, recoger mi ropa y recorrer el paseo de la vergüenza con la mayor dignidad posible. Y aunque nada, ni siquiera una sesión de sexo increíble, pudiera cambiar el hecho de que aquel imbécil fuera un perfecto gilipollas, tenía una suite en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, una gran cama y a Edward Cullen completamente desnudo. Supuse que lo de irme podría esperar unas cuantas horas más.

* * *

><p>Pues hasta aquí lo que se daba. Que ha sido bastante. Opiniones y sugerencias, en un review. Votos si os ha gustado, en el Hateful Lemonade Contest 2 ;)<p>

Bars


End file.
